


Блестяшки?

by luiren



Category: Gackt (Musician) - Fandom, GacktJOB
Genre: M/M, Swearing, slightly dumb!Gackt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1440664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luiren/pseuds/luiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Помните, Гакт повредил глаз и носил повязку? Вот и обоснуй.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Блестяшки?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparkles?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/44164) by unwritten_ideas. 



Первой мыслью Ю, когда он услышал телефонный звонок, было осознание того, что он готов разможжить голову тому, кто решил прервать честно выигранный минет от Гакта.  
Стоящий перед ним на коленях Гакт, в принципе редкое явление само по себе, с необычной радостью и решимостью приступил к своей задаче. Его губы плотно обхватывали головку, а щеки покрывал яркий румянец. Язык танцевал вокруг уретры, будто уговаривая Ю кончить как можно раньше, и тот чувствовал, что мозг превращается в лужицу с каждым движением языка.  
Второй мыслью было пожелание: абонент может пойти в жопу, если он и правда решил, что Гакт прервется и ответит.  
Свободной рукой он зарылся в шелковистые волосы любовника и толкнул его голову немного вперед, недвусмысленно намекая, что хочет проникнуть гораздо глубже в столь талантливый рот. Гакт намек понял и уперся ладонями в бедра Ю, до синяков сжал пальцами, решив, что будет контролировать движения, прежде чем позволит ему проскользнуть в горло.  
Третьей мыслью Ю было осознание: судя по рингтону, звонил один из менеджеров Гакта и, вероятно, это было важно.  
Гакт, казалось, тоже это понял, и потому его правая рука отпустила бедро. Ю открыл глаза и, не смотря на то, что Гакт с абсолютно сосредоточенным выражением лица работал над его членом, его пухлые розовые губы, слегка припухшие влажные от слюны и смазки, двигались по всей длине, его правая рука медленно карабкалась по столу в поисках звонившего телефона.  
Четвертой мыслью Ю было осознание: он чертовски близко, и если любовник сделает так языком еще раз, то он очень, очень быстро кончит, и Гакт сможет ответить на чертов звонок.  
Еще пара движений, и Ю почувствовал, что внизу живота начало тянуть, и он почти достиг пика. Еще несколько секунд...  
\- Ах... Гаккун... Я сейчас...  
Но Гакт его не слышал. Как только Ю начал говорить, Гакт выпустил член изо рта и сел, опершись на пятки, чтобы, наконец, дотянуться до телефона.  
Но отсутствие стимуляции не имело больше никакого значения для Ю. Он уже перешел грань, и его мир взорвался калейдоскопом. Силы оставили тело, и он мешком плюхнулся в кресло позади него, дрожа. Телефон продолжал звонить, правда, добавился какой-то новый звук, но это Ю совершенно не волновало.   
И лишь через пару секунд до него дошло, что до его уха донесся пронзительный вопль Гакта, что заставило Ю сесть и открыть глаза.  
\- АГХ, БЛЯДЬ!!  
Гакт все еще сидел на коленях, но теперь он согнулся пополам, лоб почти касался пола. Он прижимал руки к лицу, а телефон, молчавший, мирно лежал на его коленях. Ю было испугался, что Гакта поразила одна из его редких, но крайне болезненных и выматывающих мигреней.  
\- Ты в порядке, детка? Принести твои таблетки от мигрени?  
\- ТЫ БЛЯДЬ МНЕ В ГЛАЗ КОНЧИЛ!  
\- Я... эээ... что?  
\- Твоя сперма, Ю. У меня в глазу. Твоя сперма. Это отвратительно.  
Ю хотел было обнять Гакта, но быстро передумал.  
\- Ну... как это случилось?  
Гакт сел, закрыв руками правый глаз. Левый же смотрел на Ю с явным неодобрением, и Ю был поражен тем, какой страшный взгляд его любовник способен выдать, имея в распоряжении всего один глаз.  
\- Я отстранился, чтобы ответить на телефонный звонок, а твой член решил, что я ему угрожаю и выстрелил в меня.  
\- Ну... - все красноречие оставило Ю из-за сумасшедшего оргазма и не менее сумасшедшей ситуации. - Может быть, тебе просто не стоило отстраняться?  
\- Не смей обвинять меня! В этом виноват твой член и только он.  
Ю хотел было отметить, что его член среагировал исключительно на действия умелого рта Гакта, но решил прикусить язык. Гакт был настроен решительно, так что противодействие - не лучшая политика, если он в обозримом будущем хотел повторения.  
\- Позволь мне взглянуть на твой глаз.  
\- Больно....  
\- Я знаю, детка, - мягко сказал Ю и приобнял Гакта за плечи. И то, что его не оттолкнули, явно было хорошим признаком. - Позволь мне посмотреть.  
Гакт убрал руки, и Ю чертовски пожалел, что у него под рукой не было камеры. Глаза были красными, вероятно от того, что Гакт натер их, но не это привлекло внимание Ю. Это всегда было самой темной, далекой и неосуществимой фантазией Ю, которую тот прятал в самой глубине подсознания: увидеть красивое лицо Гакта, покрытое его, Ю, спермой. Он никогда не говорил об этом любовнику. Не потому, что Гакт нашел бы фантазию чем-то отвратительным и отказался, а потому, что знал - Гакт бы ни за что не потерпел на своей коже ничего, кроме дорогой косметики, кремов и лосьонов. Так что Ю был уверен, что его сперма явно не войдет в короткий список "Я готов терпеть это на своем драгоценном лице", ведь возможные реакции, пятна, прыщи и покраснения, даже сама мысль об этом приводила Гакта в ужас.  
А вид спермы, цепляющейся за длинные густые черные ресницы, каплями покрывающими фарфоровую кожу… Ю мысленно нажал на кнопку воображаемого фотоаппарата и сделал снимок, поместив в папку "то, что может возбудить меня за две секунды", которую в свою очередь припрятал для дальнейшего использования.   
\- Выглядит не так уж и плохо, - сказал Ю (хотя он хотел бы сказать, он выглядит охуительно горячо и прекрасно, и должен выглядеть так всегда). - Но тебе нужно умыться.  
Ю помог Гакту встать на ноги и повел в ванную, стараясь игнорировать его постоянный скулеж и собственное желание вылизать его щеку до того, как она совсем высохла. Он молча наблюдал, как Гакт умылся и промыл глаза, надеясь, что любовнику стало лучше.  
\- Мне нужно вытащить линзы. Я думаю, что сперма и туда попала, - сказал Гакт тоном, полным отвращения.  
Ю сделал шаг вперед.  
\- Давай, я помогу. Это меньшее, что я могу сделать, не так ли?  
Гакт взглянул на него снова, но ничего не сказал. Он лишь кивнул в знак согласия и прислонился к раковине, наклонив голову в сторону, чтобы дать Ю подступиться к раненому глазу. Ю не боялся снимать контактные линзы. Он проделывал это множество раз, когда Гакт был без сознания после лайва или слишком устал, чтобы сделать это самостоятельно.  
Но на этот раз его рука соскользнула.  
\- БЛЯДЬ, Ю! ТЫ ТКНУЛ МНЕ В ГЛАЗ!!  
\- Прости...  
\- Блядь! В следующий раз, когда решишь ткнуть меня в глаз, обрежь свои когти!  
Ю выбросил грязные линзы в мусорное ведро и попытался обнять Гакта, но тот остановил его настолько ужасающим взглядом, который сказал Ю гораздо больше любых жалоб на то, что любовник пытался его ослепить или вроде того.  
\- Но тебе нравятся мои "когти". Тебе нравится, когда я расцарапываю тебе спину, когда...  
\- Заткнись. Агр. Просто. Блядь. Заткнись.  
\- Дай посмотрю... - Ю вздохнул.  
\- Блядь, нет! Я не позволю тебе находиться рядом с моими глазами!  
\- Я только посмотрю. Не буду к тебе прикасаться, обещаю. Я буду держать руки за спиной, - Ю улыбнулся и показательно заложил руки за спину.  
Гакт же опустил руки, но все еще прижимался к раковине, стараясь оставаться от Ю и его рук так далеко, насколько это возможно. Чертов телефон, который не переставал звонить, чертов член, который принял его за агрессора и выстрелил. Один из сотен тысяч сценариев с минимальной вероятностью, и почему именно это произошло, когда он сосал? Может быть, это намек Мироздания: "Гакт, ты не должен сосать член. Это унижает тебя. Не повторяй это снова".  
Ю хватило всего одного взгляда, чтобы скривиться.  
Гакт запаниковал:  
\- Что? Что такое? Мой глаз на месте?  
\- Ты... Что? Конечно, твой глаз все еще там. Но он болит, да?  
\- Да просто скажи, что случилось.  
\- Посмотри в зеркало, - Ю вздохнул.  
Гакт повернулся к зеркалу и закричал. Громко. Его правый глаз налился кровью и чем-то коричнево-бордовым, а веки начали опухать.  
\- Отлично! Заебись просто! За три часа до прямого эфира мой глаз опух и налился кровью. Спасибо, Ю.  
\- Ну... волосы падают на эту сторону..  
\- Волосы не закроют... это! Посмотри на мой глаз! Это... Это так же отвратительно, как одно из Чиролиновых свиданий. Что мне теперь делать?  
Ю погрузился в лихорадочные размышления в поисках решений, которое могло бы прекратить истерику, что он видеть в глазах... ээ... глазу любовника. Об отмене концерта не могло быть и речи... Маска не сработает... Но как насчет...  
\- Повязка на глаз!  
\- Что? - Гакт недоуменно посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты мог бы надеть повязку на глаз. Это сексуально.  
Гакт замолчал.  
\- Мне нравится эта идея, - сказал он в тот момент, когда Ю практически запаниковал.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул. - С повязкой ты будешь выглядеть как чертовски сексуальный плохой парень.  
\- Мне нравится выглядеть как чертовски сексуальный плохой парень.  
\- Знаю. Эй, можно еще поискать дома стразы, пайетки и блестяшки, и украсить ее.  
\- Блестяшки? - спросил Гакт с волнением в голосе.  
\- Блестяшки, - подтвердил Ю.  
\- Мне нравятся блестяшки.   
\- Я знаю. Ты можешь выглядеть как чертовски сексуальный плохой парень и носить блестяшки.  
\- Это не будет странно? Носить повязку на лайве, где все в купальниках?  
\- Детка, - улыбнулся Ю. - Мы носим гавайские рубашки. Ничто не способно быть более странным рядом с ними.  
Гакт на секунду задумался, прокручивая в голове варианты шоу и костюма, который бы сочетался с повязкой.  
\- Я думаю, это сработает. Я хотел бы еще раз надеть повязку. Так я похож на пирата.  
\- На очень сексуального пирата, - согласился Ю и медленно, плавно подошел ближе к Гакту, прижавшись всем телом.  
\- О, нет, - сказал Гакт с предупреждением в голосе. - Не думай, что я так легко тебя простил. Ты кончил мне в глаз, и нужно нечто большее, чем пара лестных комментариев, чтобы я тебя простил.  
\- Что я должен делать? - вздохнул Ю.  
\- Пока не знаю. Но можешь начинать сосать мой член. Но, из соображений безопасности, разумеется, ты обязан проглотить все до капли.


End file.
